pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb Space Wars: Episode 4
ATTENTION: This story was horrible so it has been completely abandoned. However, I shall leave it here for your amusement. :P Author's Notes *I apologize that Ferb talks so much. It just works better that way I think. *Please fix grammar and suggest story changes on the talk page! *The characters' thoughts are supposed to be Italic but they lost that when I put the story in here. *People have done P and F/Star Wars crossovers before me but this is my version. ;) *The...dot things...in the story should be stars O_o Summary Phineas discovers that Ferb is a Jedi, and that he himself is a descendant of one. Perry and Doof also discover that the Dark Side is coming to attack Earth. Phineas, Ferb and their friends team up to fight the Dark Side. (This goes until Episode 6.) Prologue Recently, in our own galaxy... There is a terrible war raging in outer space. Two Jedi named Phelan Flynn and Featherstone Brook used to fight against Darth Mitchell, who is on the Dark Side, but Darth Mitchell killed Phelan and Featherstone's sister. Featherstone has trained his nephew, Ferb Fletcher, to be a Jedi. Phelan's son, Phineas, is now Ferb's step-brother and will soon learn Ferb's secret and fight the Dark Side with him. Chapter 1: The Last Jedi It was just an ordinary day in Danville. Two step-brothers named Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher sat under the tree in the yard, like usual. Also like usual, Phineas said, "Where's Perry?" even though they now knew the answer to that question. Perry, their pet platypus, was really an O.W.C.A. agent who daily fought his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. "I guess he's on another mission," said Phineas. "So...what should we do today?" "Phineas," said Ferb, "I feel I should talk to you about something I should've told you already." "What?" asked Phineas, concerned. Ferb took a deep breath, and spoke again. "Remember those Star Wars movies we watched?" "Yeah," said Phineas. "They were exciting, but I prefer Space Adventure." Ferb took another breath. "There are real Jedi." "Really? Cool!" Another deep breath. "My Uncle Featherstone used to fight the Dark Side along with another man. But then their arch-enemy killed the other man and Featherstone's sister, my mother. Featherstone trained me to be a Jedi, but I've never used the skills. But now I feel that they will be needed, as I may be one of the only Jedi left. Seriously, I'm not making this up!" "Wow," said Phineas. "So...who was their enemy, out of curiousity?" "It was a guy called Darth Mitchell." "Okay. And...who was that other man? The one that got killed?" Ferb gulped. "That was your father." "My father?!" * "There you are Agent P," said Monogram. "Doofenshmirtz is probably up to something, but something worse is going on. Something literally dark seems to be nearing our planet. Until we figure it out, or we find out what's going on when the dark thing arrives, please Agent P; please be very careful!" Perry nodded. He was very worried about what might be happening. He jumped into his hovercar and flew away. He went past Phineas and Ferb, who waved at him before he flew out of sight. Phineas turned to Ferb. "So...that guy called Mitchell k-killed my D-dad?" Ferb sighed. "I'm afraid so." Phineas was silent. "So my Dad was a Jedi?" "Yes, yes he was." "Wow. I wonder if Mom knew that." "She probably did. But you shouldn't ask her because it might stress her to talk about it. Besides, Featherstone probably knew more about him. And Featherstone told me all kinds of stories about their adventures. Sit down, and I'll tell them to you now." As your narrator, I would tell you those stories now, but they are to be told in full detail another time. This is basically what happened: Featherstone, a Jedi, met a young man named Phelan. The two became very close friends. Then Featherstone revealed who he really was and trained Phelan to be a Jedi. The two fought the Dark Side together. Their main enemy was Mitchell, an evil alien who was cold-hearted and left no planet peacefully, so many innocent people were harmed. That is why Phelan and Featherstone fought him; so they could protect all those people. Then at some point Phelan married a woman named Linda and they had Candace. Then Featherstone's sister, Abertha married a man named Lawrence and around the same time Abertha gave birth to Ferb and Linda gave birth to Phineas. Then Mitchell made an attack on Earth and Phelan and Featherstone had to protect their planet. Sadly, Phelan was killed by Mitchell in a fight and Abertha was poisoned, either by Mitchell or one of his followers. Then sometime before Lawrence moved with Ferb to the United States, Featherstone provided secret training for Ferb and told him about everything I just told you. Then as you probably already know, Lawrence moved to the US and married Linda, making Phineas and Ferb step-brothers for the rest of their lives. "And now," concluded Ferb, "I feel that the Dark Side is preparing for another attack. I suspect Darth Mitchell may have something to do with it, but I may be wrong." "Wow," said Phineas, barely taking it in. This sounded more like a sci-fi movie than reality, but it was true--Ferb was a Jedi and Phineas was descended from one. "What are you going to do about the attack?" asked Phineas. Ferb thought for a moment. Finally he said half-heartedly, "I guess as one of the last Jedi I have to do my part." "So...you're gonna fight the Dark Side?" asked Phineas. "I guess so," said Ferb. "Do you have a lightsaber?" asked Phineas. Ferb brightened upon answering. "Yes. Come, I'll show you!" The two excitedly ran back inside and upstairs into their room. Ferb looked carefully around. No one was in sight. "Tell no one about this place unless they're fighting beside me," whispered Ferb, opening the closet. Phineas looked confused. Ferb motioned for him to wait. He felt around the back of the closet and silently knocked on part of it. A keypad appeared, and he began punching in specific numbers. Then the keypad disappeared and part of the back of the closet suddenly moved upward, revealing a tunnel. Ferb motioned for them to step inside the closet. When they were both nearly squished against the wall, he closed the doors leaving them open just a crack. It was now so dark that Phineas could just barely see Ferb motion to him to get into the tunnel after him. About a minute later they were out of the tunnel and were in a room that looked sort of like something you might see in Star Wars. "We should be underground," said Ferb, before Phineas could ask where this room was located. Ferb lead Phineas to a small room. A sign on the door read Ferb Fletcher--Please keep out! "This is where I keep my Jedi stuff." "Wow Ferb, I think it's starting to go backwards," said Phineas. "I mean, suddenly you're the one doing most of the talking!" Ferb smiled for a few seconds. Then he gently opened his door and lead Phineas inside. Phineas gasped at what he saw. There was Jedi-type stuff everywhere! Star Wars, Space Adventure and Star Trek posters hung on the walls. The ceiling was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. They seemed much brighter than those stickers you might find at the store. The room glowed as if stars from Heaven had come down closer to Earth and begun to gently cast their light on this room. But on a dresser near the back of the room, there lay a brown hood, a dusty but not that old-looking book, and--a lightsaber! It was not turned on of course, but Phineas could still tell what it was. He imagined Ferb wielding it in combat. Ferb went over to the dresser, picked up the lightsaber and walked back over to where Phineas was. "Behold," said Ferb, "a Jedi's weapon. I must only use it in combat when nessassary." "Wow," breathed Phineas. "Please stand back, so I don't accidently injure you," said Ferb. "Okay." Phineas backed away some distance. "Thank you," said Ferb. He pushed a button and the lightsaber glowed to life. It's blade was green, like you might expect. Phineas stared, amazed. "There's more," said Ferb. He somewhat eagerly turned it off, put it down, and prepared to show Phineas a special trick. Ferb backed up, reached out his hand--and the lightsaber suddenly floated right into his hand! Phineas gasped. "That is so cool!" Ferb smiled proudly. "I've been wanting to do that trick for a while. It was cool that I was able to show it to you." * Perry went inside the building with the sign Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. He walked and walked until finally he got to the door marked Doofenshmirtz. He knocked on he door. "Hang on, I'll be right there!" came the muffled voice of Perry's nemesis. When Doof opened the door, he looked down at Perry and said awkwardly, "Perry the platypus! How unexpected. And by uexpected I mean--well, unexpected. Why are you here?" Perry pulled out a notepad and a pen. He wrote on the paper, then handed it to Doof. Doof looked closely at Perry's hand-writing. I need your help figuring something out. "Well, I suppose. Come on in then," said Doof. Perry walked inside. He wrote another note to Doof: Major Monogram said something dark was nearing our planet. I was wondering if maybe you could help me figure out what it is. "You know Perry the platypus, you have nice hand-writing," said Doof. "But that does sound odd. I want to know what it is too, so I'll build some kind of inator to get a better look. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable Perry the platypus." Perry accepted his invitation and sat down in a cozy chair. He saw a DVD player by the TV. "You know, it's weird we're not fighting," said Doof. Then he saw where Perry was glancing. "Oh, you can watch a couple movies. This inator could take a while to build." Perry nodded. He also thought it strange that they weren't fighting. He put in a Space Adventure movie and snuggled into the chair. When it was over, Doof called, "Perry the platypus, it's finished!" Perry walked over to his frienemy and saw the finished invention. It was quite large, but not the biggest machine he had ever seen. "Behold, the Super-Telescope-inator!" said Doof proudly. The machine had a screen on their side, and a large telescope on the side opposite of them. Doof pulled a lever. The screen zoomed in on something out in space. It looked like a dark cloud. Grey dots could be seen in the distance. Doof and Perry wondered what this could be. Doof zoomed in further. The grey dots suddenly turned out to be space pods! Perry and Doof were shocked! What could this mean? Something stirred in the back of Perry's mind. The appearance of the pods seemed familiar. He wrote a new note to Doof: Do you have any other sci-fi movies? Doof thought for a moment. "Yes, yes I do." He went over to his shelf and pulled a bunch of movies off the shelf. Perry looked through the titles. Space Adventure, Space Adventure, Space Adventure, Space Adventure, more Space Adventure, bla bla bla...Star Wars! Suddenly, it came to him: The pods were Dark Side ships! That could only mean one thing... Perry wrote his thoughts down and showed them to Doof. "What?!" said Doof in shock. "The Dark Side is coming to attack us?" * Phineas and Ferb crawled back through the tunnel. Finally, they got back to where the tunnel began. They crawled out. Ferb closed the entrance, and Phineas closed the closet. BE CONTINUED Category:Fanon Works Category:Goth's pages